Bad Habit
by pheonix-tabuutz
Summary: Everyone has something about them that they can’t seem to stop doing. They just do and sometimes for no reason because they can’t help it. It’s their flaw, their bad habit: For Inuyasha its relationships. He can’t seem to stay in one. His excuse is becaus
1. introduction

**Bad Habit**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi got to him first.

**Summary:** Everyone has something about them that they can't seem to stop doing. They just do and sometimes for no reason because they can't help it. It's their flaw, their bad habit: For Inuyasha its relationships. He can't seem to stay in one. His excuse is because he hasn't found the right girl yet. Kagome can't seem to stay in one either, She doesn't trust men very well and it often proves difficult for her love life. She says she has her reasons. Miroku is simply a hentai who won't settle down with one girl. What more is there to say about him? Sango is very temperamental and drives most men away because of that. These are four people with bad habits when it comes to relationships.

**Chapter- 1- Introduction**

**Inuyasha Kyouji Tama**: 23 years old. Rich inheritance so he is unemployed, Silver hair down to his backside and amber eyes, Tall, tan and handsome…very handsome. Bleep that he's gorgeous! Cocky, arrogant, rude, stubborn, egotistical, possessive at times, sweet, caring, adoring.

**Kagome Serenity Higurashi**: 21 years old. Works as a secretary for Tanaka industries. Black hair up to her waist; hourglass figure with long legs and dark brown eyes (to the point where they almost appear black with a hint maroon), naturally pink lips and unblemished skin, although she dresses in skirt suits at work she's a t-shirt and jeans kind of girl and about 5'6". Kind, fiery, and very intelligent. Loud, stubborn, and can hold a grudge for pretty damn long. And note to all: Kagome can throw a pretty good punch.

**Miroku Tourei Houshi**: 24 years old. Inuyasha's older cousin by one year. Works at the local club as a bartender. Black hair slightly above his shoulders tied back into a little ponytail at the nape of his neck. Ocean-blue eyes, two earrings in one ear and one in the other. Tall, and handsome. Hentai, womanizer, loyal friend, sweet, charming, and seemingly dense at times.

**Sango Yumiko Taijiya**: 22years old. Works as security at the local club. 5'7", athletic but not brolic, hazel eyes and brown hair. Sango's therapists suggested that she finds a job that will help her release her anger and express herself openly so that people will stop calling the cops on her. She's very pretty and violent. Smart and a little naive at times. Very strong and can switch moods at anytime. (Kagome is that way too)

**Souta Rikuo Higurashi**: 26 years old (in this fic he is older than Kagome; it provides a cute twist of Kagome being the baby in the family.) Souta is tall and handsome. He and Kagome look very much alike except he has his masculine features. He works as a realtor in the countryside of Japan. He has short ruffled black hair and eyes like Kagome. He's kind but very overprotective of his sister. And despite his age he's still a bit shy around girls.

**Kohaku Naruto Taijiya**: 26 years old (same reason as Souta) Kohaku is tall and handsome as well. He has black hair that reaches just pass his shoulders that he keeps in a ponytail and grey eyes. He's very polite but will quickly step out of his composure if someone disrespects his sister. He has a temper like sango but has more self control so he doesn't need anger management. He works with Souta at the real estate agency.

**Kanuyami Seiya Houshi**: 25 years old. Sister of Miroku and cousin of Inuyasha. She has long black hair that reaches her mid-back. Her eyes are identical to Miroku's. She is 5'5" and very pretty. She keeps her brother in check when Inuyasha isn't around. (Despite Miroku's antics toward women, if anyone were to touch his sister he'd drop the nice act almost instantly) Kanuyami owns the club Miroku works at.

**Sesshoumaru Taisho Tanaka**: 29 years old. He's very polite but stoic as well. You never know what he is thinking. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half brother on his father's side. He has silver hair down to his calves and amber eyes identical to Inuyasha only colder looking. He is the owner and president of Tanaka industries where Kagome works. He's the true meaning of a gentleman and tries to instill that in his younger brother who he knows has dating issues.

**Kikyo Ano Kento: **22 year old spoiled little bitch. Inuyasha's most recent ex-girlfriend. She has pale skin, long black hair down to her butt and brown eyes. She looks a lot like Kagome only lacks in the conservative WOMAN area. She is currently unemployed because she thinks Inuyasha will take care of her once she gets him back (yea right…in this fic I don't think so.) she despises any girl Inuyasha might seem interested in.

**Kouga Hakkaku Ookami: **24 years old. He is tall handsome and tan. He has long brown hair that he keeps tied up in a high ponytail and grey-blue eyes. He's extremely arrogant, naive, dense, and cocky. He sounds like Inuyasha but has a serious issue with rejection. If Kouga wants you Kouga gets you. He is very wealthy and doesn't need to work.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango grew up together. Kagome is the only one who can tolerate Sango's violent behavior and mood swings. Sango is the only one who can deal with Kagome's stubbornness and the two have never let anyone take advantage of the other. Best friends for life is the relationship of Sango and Kagome. And over the years Kagome has taught Sango how to talk first and hit later, whereas Sango taught Kagome how to take charge, not to be too nice and taught her how to kick serious ass. The two are at the gym boxing every weekend. Kagome and Sango are more like sisters despite the fact that Kagome already has a brother as well as Sango. The two are the only girls that they hang out with, in other words Sango and Kagome don't really like other girls. They say that they talk too much.

Inuyasha and Miroku are cousins. They are related by Inuyasha's mother. Inuyasha always gets Miroku out of sticky situations with girls' boyfriends. Because when he gropes the girls their boyfriends want to kill him. Miroku keeps Inuyasha out of trouble as well and is the one who encourages him to date and try to find a serious relationship. The two have argued over the dating issue for a while because Inuyasha says Miroku is a hypocrite for telling him to get into a serious relationship when all he does is grope women. Miroku says he can get into a serious relationship and stay in it he'd just rather not be tied down, and they never got to the end of that argument. They are very close, more like brother's rather than cousins, even though Miroku already has a sister and Inuyasha has a brother.

Souta and Kagome are very close siblings. Souta has always been more than a little overprotective of his sister. Every since their father died he has looked out for his younger sister. Now that Kagome is all grown up Souta is even more neurotic when it comes to her. He says, "I'm not stupid, I know how guys look at you and in case you didn't notice you're far from ugly…" Kagome thinks that Souta often overreacts. During Kagome's high school prom Souta came looking for her because her date said he'd have her home by 10pm but her mom said they could stay out until 2am, and since Souta didn't get that memo he was furious when he'd showed up at her prom threatening to remove the boy's proof of being a man. In fact Souta is ½ of the problem as to why Kagome can't stay in a relationship. But he says no one will ever be good enough for his little sister. Kagome has luckily found away to keep her brother out of her hair for the most part… tell their mom.

Sango and Kohaku have a similar relationship to Souta and Kagome. The big difference is that Sango and Kohaku have some serious violent anger issues. Luckily Kohaku grew up over the years and learned to control himself better. He hasn't bothered to try and calm Sango down a bit because he says that whoever she hurts must have deserved it. Both Sango and Kohaku feel that if a guy can't learn to accept Sango, bad habits and all then they're not worthy and deserve getting their ass kicked. But no mistake about it Kohaku's temper can be just ass bad as Sango's if you get him to that point.

Kanuyami is Miroku's older sister but not by much, though you would never know it considering the way Miroku gets when he's around her. He doesn't like guys looking at his sister and acts as if he was her father although both of their parents are still alive. Kanuyami isn't exactly okay with Miroku's groping habits, but doesn't approve of girls hitting her brother unless she knows or likes the girl. Miroku and Kanuyami look almost identical to each other despite the difference in gender and age. Also, Kanuyami didn't like Inuyasha's last girlfriend Kikyo which was part of the reason he broke up with her. Kanuyami doesn't really like girls either.

Other relationships between the characters will be revealed throughout the story.

------------------------------------------------

**Really, Really, Really important Author's Note… So Read Damn it!**

**What's really hood, Phoenix- Tabuutz is back! I know some of you whose been reading g my other two fics may be wondering what the hell happened to me. Well… _Chronicles of a bad girl_ has been deleted by apparently I did rate my story properly. Well oops my bad… I knew I was forgetting to do something. Anyway, my computer crashed when I was writing chapter 5 and chapter 4 was already up. So I lost chapter's 1-4 and when I bought a knew part for my computer I had to rewrite chapter 5 and I've been saving my chapters on disk since then, but since I don't have chapters 1-4 I can't repost the story and re-rate it. So I'm sorry, unless you guys want me to just put up chapter 5 back up and add chapter 6 which I was writing when I got the notice that my story was deleted. So let me know what you guys want me to do. As for _Of love and basketball_ I haven't abandoned that story… I've just been having writer's block for that story. And even though I already know the plot and the outcome because it's from the movie Love and Basketball, I'm just trying to figure out how to make it my own thing. But I am currently working on chapter 3 and working on posting it however slow I'm going about it, so forgive me. I hope you guys enjoy the intro to this fic. I wrote the intro first to see if you guys like where I'm going with it and if you want me to begin the actual story, so let me know. Okay I gotta go now my song is on…**

**_Differences­_- By: Genuwine (sp?)**


	2. aggresive attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own him damn it I'm just obsessed with him.

**Chapter 2: Aggressive Attraction**

Kagome Higurashi sat at her corner office typing incessantly as she organized her boss' schedule for the day. Kagome loved her job. It paid well and her boss was great towards her…in fact they were quite good friends despite the fact that she'd only been working there for a short while. So there she sat staring into her computer screen with her hair up into a bun and a few strands hanging here and there from constant moving that day.

Finally she stopped typing. She hit the print button and stood up, heading towards the door. It was lunch time and she'd be damned if she wasn't hungry. Before she left she stepped into her boss' office.

"Mr. Tanaka, I'm going out to lunch now I'll be back in an hour. If you need to know where your files are they're printing in my office right now and they'll auto-fax to you when they're finished." Kagome informed her boss.

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi" Sesshoumaru replied.

"How many times have I asked you to just call me Kagome…Ms. Higurashi is my mother" she joked.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Sesshoumaru, calling me by my surname makes me feel like one of those old fools at those fancy dinner parties we throw." He replied joking with her.

"Okay well if you need me _Sesshoumaru_, just hit me on my cell."

"You know what _Kagome_, I think I'll join you for lunch… if the files will be auto faxed I'll just look them over later. I'd enjoy your company over this clutter any day." Sesshoumaru gestured toward an area of his huge desk where there were stacks of papers.

"Alright let's go."

The two headed out of Sesshoumaru's office and into the elevator. When they reached the lobby Kagome informed the lady at the front desk to hold all of Sesshoumaru's calls until they returned and headed for the exit.

It was a beautiful day outside so Kagome took of her cream blazer. They walked around for a little talking about anything and everything about life. Sesshoumaru decided on lunch at an outside Italian spot. The two were seated immediately because of Sesshoumaru's status.

They sat at their table and the waiter took their order and left.

"Oi Sessh…I didn't think I'd see you here." came a rough voice.

"Kami what did I do to deserve him?" asked Sesshoumaru out loud.

"Oh I'm not here to bug you Sessh I was just passing through and I spotted you" Inuyasha informed.

Kagome watched the man converse with Sesshoumaru as if he knew him forever. She took a closer look at the man and noticed the uncanny similarities between the two. The man had long flowing silver locks like Sesshoumaru and equally amber eyes, though his held more emotion. He was tall and she could tell he was well built though not overly muscular. All in all, this guy was handsome…very handsome.

The man and Sesshoumaru stopped talking. The man looked at Kagome, "Sessh you say I'm the rude one, but here we are and you have yet to introduce me to your…girlfriend I presume?" the man sort of asked.

Kagome went wide-eyed, but Sesshoumaru spoke first. "She is not my girlfriend you idiot, she's way too young. This is my secretary and a good friend of mine…Kagome Higurashi, Kagome this is my younger half brother Inuyasha Tama…and he's an idiot."

"Oi you know you love me" Inuyasha teased.

"Not hardly" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Anyway hi nice to meet you" Inuyasha greeted and held out his hand.

"Same here" Kagome shook his hand and smiled at him.

'_Beautiful'_ thought Inuyasha

"So Ms. Higurashi what bores you into hanging out with this moron?" asked Inuyasha with laughter in his eyes at seeing the look on his brother's face.

"Nothing at all we were just about to eat lunch and please just Kagome no formalities." Kagome informed him.

"Same here…Inuyasha only. Well I have nothing to do so I think I'll join you if you don't mind that it is?" asked Inuyasha hopefully.

"Not at all" Kagome smiled at him again. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. '_Just great'_

Kagome informed the waiter that they needed another order of food. The waiter obeyed and left, but not before winking at Kagome. She noticed but thought nothing of it. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru spared him a small glare, but it went unnoticed as well.

As they sat and waited for their food, Kagome and Inuyasha got to know each other some more. Inuyasha found out what Sesshoumaru meant about Kagome being too young. She wasn't much younger than him, but she was still young. Sesshoumaru talked on his phone which kept ringing nonstop, he might have been able to hold his office calls, but his cell phone couldn't be ignored, only important people, like those he cared for or special business partners have his personal number. At the moment he was on the phone with his real girlfriend, whom Kagome was _very_ fond of and she seemed to really want to see him at the moment.

"Excuse me Kagome Rin needs to see me I think it's urgent." Sesshoumaru informed.

"Oh okay…well is she alright?" Kagome asked a hint of concern in her voice.

"She's fine, but you know Rin…" he trialed off.

"Oi who's Rin?" Inuyasha was confused. Sesshoumaru ignored him as he gave Kagome a small hug and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he walked away.

"I'll be back at the office after my lunch is over." Kagome informed her retreating boss.

"Don't bother there are more than enough people there. My V.P. will handle things and since you're my secretary, if I'm not going to be there, why should you?" he waved and left.

"Who's Rin" Inuyasha asked Kagome

"His girlfriend and my cousin." Kagome revealed. (I told you other relationships would be revealed, I just forgot to put Rin in the character bios. I'll give you her bio at the end of this chapter.)

"Oh...damn no one tells me anything" Inuyasha feigned hurt.

Kagome laughed. "Sesshoumaru doesn't seem the type to blab about his love life to anyone, not even his family. I wouldn't know if Rin wasn't my cousin."

"He and I haven't seen each other for awhile anyway considering I just got back from China."

"Really! I've never been outside of Tokyo let alone Japan." Kagome was in awe. "You seem so young to have traveled so far, did you go with someone?" she asked him.

"Nah…just myself, and I'm 24…but, when you think about it I was young when I left to go there, 18 and right out of high school."

"What's it like in China?"

"Well the language is different…" Kagome chuckled (giggling is girly she is not a girly girl) "…and the food is good, but if you want to know the truth… China don't got nothing on Japan." Inuyasha smirked at his last statement. Kagome did too noticing the change in his speech. He was speaking vernacular. She liked it.

"FINALLY!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused for a second until he noticed the food.

The waiter had finally come with their food. He set Kagome's food down in front of her and gave Inuyasha his food. He noticed that one person was missing.

"Uum…"

He didn't have to ask because Inuyasha already informed him. "He had to go we'll take it though".

"Okay" the waiter glanced at Kagome and gave a small smile before walking away.

"I don't like that guy" Inuyasha said when he left.

"Why?" Kagome asked confused "He seems nice enough"

"Yeah, well he's a little too nice"

"I really didn't notice." Kagome said honestly.

The two ate theirs and Sesshoumaru's food with a little talk here and there. _'She's very smart and young' _Inuyasha thought._ 'Not to mention pretty.' _He was finding an interest in this girl.

"Inuyasha you ready to leave?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah just about." He noticed Kagome pull out here wallet to pay the bill that the waiter had brought a little while ago. "What are you doing?" he asked

"I was just getting some money out to pay for the bill"

"I don't think so" he said

"What why?" she asked.

"Because I'm here. If you were alone then you could pay for your meal, but I'm a guy and that's just a big blow to my ego for the woman I'm with to pull out here wallet and pay for everything while I'm sitting right across from her." He said turning his head to the side with folded arms and his nose in the air.

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or pissed in the end her blush said everything and she timidly put her wallet away. Then she smiled at him. "You can stop pouting now." She said

"I am not pouting. I don't pout" he said

"What do you call what you're doing right now?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

"Are you humoring me" he asked in that famous '_Inuyasha threatening tone'._

She finally laughed. "I'm s-sorry I-I j-just can't he-help it" she tried to get her laughter under control.

"grrr stop that damn laughing" Inuyasha growled out.

She had finally stopped and then she smiled at him. "Awe, I'm sorry" she said like he was a little kid. Then she got up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Inuyasha was blushing furiously as she began walking away. "H-hey where are you going?"

"I'm waiting for you to pay the bill so I can go, actually" she answered while stopping mid-stride

"…" he couldn't think of anything to say so he just got up and walked towards the register.

When he got their and paid the bill he noticed that waiter talking to Kagome.

"Uum, excuse me miss?" The waiter asked.

"Yes?" asked Kagome

"I was wondering if I could ask you your name…my name is Hojo"

"Oh nice to meet you Hojo…I'm Kagome" she answered.

"Oh well Kagome I was wondering if I could take you to dinner sometime." He asked a little timidly.

Kagome was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't know this guy and she wasn't to Interested in getting to know him either. He looked of either two things. One he was either really boring or two he was a schemer. Either way Kagome wasn't feeling him, but she always had problems when it came to telling guys no on the spot, it made her feel weird.

Inuyasha sensed her uneasiness. He stomped over to her and put a hand around her waist.

"Um is there a problem here?" he asked Hojo with pure irritation.

Hojo looked dumbstruck. And Kagome was too busy blushing to answer him.

"I said is there a problem here?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Uh you two are together?" Hojo asked on the verge of stuttering.

Kagome blushed again "Y-yes we are" she answered as Inuyasha tightened his grip around her waist.

"Oh well then I'm sorry." Hojo said embarrassed.

"Yeah well you should be." Inuyasha said and turned around with kagome to leave.

When they reached outside he still hadn't let go of her.

"Um you can let go of me now" Kagome said again while blushing. She seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"I don't think I will" Inuyasha said pulling her closer.

"W-what?" Kagome sputtered.

"I said I don't think I will". He repeated. "I kind of like this position."

"But I don't even know you."

"Well you could always get to know me…I didn't here you deny us being together back there." He teased.

"That was because I didn't wan to be stuck with that guy." She defended herself.

"Well then are you saying you don't want to be stuck with me?" He asked feigning hurt.

"No I didn't say that. I would love to get to know you I jus-" she couldn't believe she just said that out loud. She just met him not too long ago.

"Oh really now. If that's the case I have all afternoon and according to my brother so do you." He said still not letting go of her.

"Alright fine." Kagome sighed and then smiled at his don't take no for an answer persona.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"To the gym!" she said a little too enthusiastic.

"Oh Kami please tell me your not one of those work out, I have to be skinny girls."

"Don't insult my intelligence please." She said with exaggerating the please and pretended to be angry.

"Thank Kami!" he exclaimed. "But, what do you want to go to the gym for, and look what you're wearing."

"You'll see."

Inuyasha and Kagome caught a taxi and took it to the gym. Inuyasha paid the driver after giving Kagome a warning look to say 'don't even think about it'. They walked into the gym and walked to a guy sitting in a chair.

"Hey Kagome I didn't expect to see you so early in the week" said the guy sitting up in his chair.

"Hey Dante I got let of work early today so I decided to get some extra practice you know how it is." She replied.

"Who's your friend" asked Dante.

"This is Inuyasha he's my boss' brother."

"Oh I get it" Dante had a knowing look on his face.

"No that's not the situation Tae…not at all." She quickly informed him.

"Oh so this is a date then." he inquired.

Kagome blushed at a loss for words. Inuyasha hid is smirk and answered for her. "It's not an official date being that we just met a few hours ago, but I'm hoping they'll be one" he said giving Dante the_ 'if you catch my drift' _look and shaking his hand.

Kagome blushed even more. "Anyway Tae did you order any new outfits for the gym? I was wondering if I could get one for him to use seeing as we're not dressed for the gym. My extra clothes are in my locker." She asked.

"Sure I just got some new ones and since you and Sango are my sweat hearts I'll let you have three for free, one for you and Sango each and the other for your friend here to use."

"Thanks Tae you're the best" she hugged him.

Inuyasha felt a small pang of jealousy but he liked this Dante guy so he let it go.

"Kagome why don't the two of you go to the supply closet and see which ones you want."

She and Inuyasha went to the back room and picked out their choices. They went back to Dante and showed him their choices. Dante directed Inuyasha to the changing rooms and kagome went to her usual locker area not wanting to wear her new outfit just yet.

Inuyasha was done changing before kagome and put his things in the locker Dante provided him. He went to wait by Dante for Kagome.

"So you've taken a liking to Munchkin over there huh?" Dante asked tilting his head in the direction Kagome went.

"I only just met her today, but she's something." Inuyasha answered.

"Well are you looking for a relationship right now?" Dante asked him

"I just got out of one actually. I have serious girl issues believe it or not."

"Really, but you seem to be getting along with her so well…I'd have thought you two knew each other forever."

"Well I'd like to get to know her, but it just occurred to me that she might wound up hurt."

"And why is that?" Dante asked with a lifted brow.

"Well I haven't been in a steady relationship for a while and I just broke up with a girl. And the scary part about the whole thing is that I don't know why but I really wanted too." Inuyasha didn't know why he was bearing his soul to this guy, but he was like sort of like Kagome… he had a trusting personality.

"Seems to me as if you're the kind of guy who throws his relationships purposely because he has some how over the years come up with this idea of what his perfect woman would be like. And it's not like you've done it on purpose, it's just that when you get into a relationship and you get out of one, it always seems like the girl had something but was missing everything else and each time the girl is missing something different." Dante just hit a bull's eye.

Inuyasha looked at him "You seem as if you've been through this kind of thing."

"I have as a matter of fact I just met this girl. Her name's Kanuyami." Dante smiled with a dreamy look in his eye.

Inuyasha went wide-eyed "Did you just say Kanuyami?" Dante nodded his head.

"Would her last name happen to be Houshi?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah why? Please don't tell me she's the girl who you just broke up with?" Dante asked

"No worse" Inuyasha informed, he had mentally calmed down and was about to laugh, but this wasn't funny.

"How worse?" Dante inquired.

"She's my cousin" Inuyasha told him.

"And that's worse how?" Dante was confused now and that happened rarely.

"Because…she hasn't said anything about you to me and even though I'm a little pissed that she can butt into my love life, but won't even tell me she has one, it's not me you should be worried about."

"And who should I be worried about?"

"My other cousin her brother Miroku. He's a maniac when it comes to Kanuyami even though she's a year older than him, but I guess I can see why she didn't tell him, he'd blow a fuse on his temper."

"Damn."

"I'll talk to him though and mellow him out before she tries to tell him, but I do have a few words for her though." Inuyasha went into a thoughtful expression.

"Well I hope you can control yourself around Kagome" Dante teased.

"And why is tha-" Inuyasha stopped what he was about to say in favor of openly gaping at Kagome who was currently sporting a sports bra and cotton/spandex shorts that came to her mid-thigh. Her hair had been let loose and she was presently walking towards them while putting it into a ponytail.

"Damn" Inuyasha whispered

Dante heard him and chuckled.

"What's so funny Tae?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing…Hey did you know that girl I was talking about is Inuyasha's cousin?" he said changing the topic.

"Oh really well that's great…right?"

"Yeah it's just fine…Inuyasha you can stop staring now" Dante teased some more while nudging Inuyasha.

"Huh What?" Inuyasha came out of his stupor blushing. "You ready?" he asked Kagome avoiding looking at her.

"Yeah" she answered.

"We'll talk more later Dante" Inuyasha called back to him while walking towards a sparring ring with Kagome.

"For sure" Dante called back. "Oh…and don't get beat too bad!" he added at the end.

Dante chuckled to himself…that guy didn't know what he was in for.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"You know any contact sports or Martial Arts?" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"I know a couple of things, but the real question is do you?" he questioned right back.

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough. How about we just do free-form fighting mixing whatever you know." Kagome insisted.

"Alright…and I'll try not to mess up your pretty face in the process." He said cockily.

Kagome's temper flared at his arrogance and he'd pay dearly for it. "Do your worst…_amateur_" Kagome was baiting him and like a fool he took it.

"You asked for it"

"Yo Tae send a ref over for me." She winked at him and Dante knew.

'Uh oh look what he done did' Tae mentally sighed. He sent their best ref to Kagome and Inuyasha's ring and sat back to watch what he knew would be a show.

The ref came over and took his place to monitor the game. He like Dante knew Kagome well and knew that she only asked for a ref when she was serious. The ref whose name was Kei winked at Kagome.

"Basic Rules apply. BEGIN" Kei shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha bowed at each other and took positions. Inuyasha took a fighting stance whereas Kagome was more spread out with the grace of an eagle and the intensity of a tiger stalking its prey. She was serious, anyone could see that. The two stood there for a while when Kagome decided to make the first move.

She bounded towards Inuyasha and jumped into a spin kick. Inuyasha was surprised at her precision, but unlike what kagome said he was no amateur so he easily dodged it buy crouching low and when kagome landed he did a sweep kick and tripped her. But before kagome could hit the ground she turned her fall into a back flip and landed on her feet in a fighting stance.

Inuyasha looked stunned. "It seems I underestimated you Kagome, so I won't take it easy on you after all." He resumed his fighting stance and this time he decided to make the first move.

Inuyasha charged towards her and tried to land a punch but when he missed and she appeared behind him he did a high kick behind him with his leg, but kagome caught his leg and twisted him in midair. She let go and intended for him to fall, but he landed on his hands and pushed up of the ground and went into a roundhouse kick. Kagome dodged and decided to try a more head on approach, in which she went from martial arts to boxing and began to throw a series of jabs and uppercuts at Inuyasha. He was surprised considering that she had the agility and movement of a pro. He couldn't block all of her punches and she landed a few good ones on his torso. Just when he thought she had tired from her incessant punching, she switched back to martial arts and did a high kick in his chest sending him flying backwards, which he quickly recovered from, but just when he had thought he figured out her technique she went into something unfamiliar. It looked like she was break dancing, but when he found himself on the floor, dancing was the farthest thing from his mind.

Their fight when on like this for ½ an hour longer, with Inuyasha throwing kicks and blows, and kagome dodging or bobbing and weaving. He caught her a couple of times and she appreciated his fighting back. It meant that he was taking her as a serious opponent. But that didn't stop her from returning the favor. Finally they had stopped seeming almost evenly matched, though Kagome showed more skill.

"So…Kei…what do you…think?" Kagome asked catching her breath. Inuyasha was doing the same.

Kei was standing there seemingly shocked. "Well despite the kick ass skills you both seem to possess, I do have to say that Munchkin here won fair and square." Kei said still a little surprised.

"Munchkin?" Inuyasha asked

"Nickname…my friend Sango is monster." Kagome informed.

Inuyasha mouthed an 'o'.

"So do you still think you want to be taking it easy on me?" Kagome asked smirking

"Not hardly, in fact I stop thinking that around the first 3 minutes of our little showdown."

"No hard feelings?" Kagome asked sweetly giving him her brightest smile, despite the sweat and exhaustion evident on her face.

Inuyasha couldn't say no, she looked so adorable. "Of course not" he smiled back at her.

"Thanks Kei I'll see you this weekend." Kagome said

"Absolutely, hey munchkin do you want me to add him to tally?" Kei asked

"Of course, a challenge won is a challenge won" she answered

She and Inuyasha went to the changing rooms and took quick showers which were only available for special comers like Kagome. They both changed back into their clothes from earlier and went back to the front desk to say goodbye to Dante and left.

"You know Kagome you're a weird girl" Inuyasha told her.

"And why is that?" she asked

"For one I never knew a girl who could fight like you, yet you would never know you could from first glance."

"Well I try to keep my personal, everyday habits separate from my work life no matter how close me and my boss are. Truth is I was a real tomboy growing up. And my brother and best friend didn't help either. My brother Souta loved having a little boy for a sister and my friend Sango was a tomboy like me so we never hung out around girls too much, only our brothers. Girls talk to damn much" Kagome informed him

Inuyasha was momentarily surprised by her use of language but quickly recovered. He was about to say something when his and Kagome's cell phones rang at the same time.

"Speak" they both said in unison, giving each other weird looks at the fact that someone else would actually answer their phone like that.

"Hey bunny it's Souta where are you?" Kagome's older brother asked over the phone.

"I'm just coming out of the gym, why what happened?"

"Nothing I was just gonna come pick you up from work since this is the time you get off work right, I was wondering if you'd like to do something."

"Yeah why not, but you'll have to pick me up from in front of the gym cuz I got off early and that's about where I'm at." She told him.

"Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes wait for me inside with Tae." He told her

"I'm a big girl now Pooh bear, I think I can-" but Souta had already hung up the phone.

**With Inuyasha **

"Hey Inu" greeted Inuyasha's older cousin Kanuyami

"Hey Yami what's up?" he greeted back

"Nothing I was wondering if you where still coming to my club tonight cuz if you are I need your help a little earlier to move a couple of boxes and do a little running around with me right now."

"Where's Miroku?"

"His lazy as is probably of chasing skirts" she told him

"Fine I'll help you I'm on my way now." He said and they hung up.

**Normal POV**

"Uh I got to go." Inuyasha told Kagome when he was off the phone.

"Me too, my brother is coming to pick me up in a few minutes."

"Do you want me to wait with you?" he asked her like a gentleman (Pfft yeah right Inuyasha a gentleman, bite me!).

"Nah that's okay I was going to wait inside with Tae."

"Are you sure? My brother would skin me if he knew I left you here alone."

"I'm okay really." She assured him.

"Alright fine. I had fun…I hope we can do it again soon…really soon." He told her while slipping a card into her hand. "It's my phone number, call me okay" he said and caught a cab to his destination.

Kagome blushed as he took off. At the moment a guy in a midnight blue Lexus pulled up in front of her and rolled down the window.

"What the hell are you doing outside, I thought I said wait with Tae inside." The guy reprimanded her.

"Well if you wouldn't have hung up so fast Pooh, you would've distinctly heard me tell you that I was a big girl and I could wait outside on my own." She said to her brother with folded arms and her nose in the air.

"Whatever…hey wait why are you blushing?" he asked suspiciously.

"W-what, I'm not blushing!" she denied.

"Yes you are, who's the guy?" he demanded.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" she questioned.

"Because I know my little sister, and I know she doesn't go all red over just anything." He teased. "So who is the guy."

"His name is…Inuyasha." Kagome answered with a slightly nostalgic look.

**Rin Yukitora Higurashi- **27 years old. She is about 5'4'' with black hair that just passes her shoulders. She is very perky, but can be serious at times and is a worry wart. She is extremely optimistic. Rin is very pretty and is currently dating Sesshoumaru. She is Kagome and Souta's older cousin on their father's side which is why her surname is also Higurashi.

**Dante Kurama Soujii- **26 years old. He is 5'10'' and very handsome. He had short dark brown hair and smoky grey/ hazel eyes and a tan figure. Dante is the owner of the gym Kagome and Sango go to. He is dating Kanuyami, so far unbeknownst to Miroku. Dante is very easy going and sweet. He, Sango and Kagome are very close and have been since the girls were young. Dante is a skilled fighter which is why he opened a gym. He taught Sango and Kagome the skills they know and now the girls train against each other on their own. Dante is also good friends with Souta and Kohaku because he grew up with them and is trusted to look out for the girls when their brothers aren't around.

**Phoenix-Tabuutz here saying that it's about bleepin' time I got this chapter out. It took me forever. I've never written 15 chapters before and it just occurred to me that I did. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the first official one for this story. Read and Review and if you want to send a flame filled with your disgust go right ahead, F.A.F.- flames are funny. And you know what I enjoy seeing people's self hate, that's what a flame is to me, a hater/ someone's self disgust in the form of computerized text. LMAO- :D :P :X**


	3. In Da Club

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights to the TV franchise Inuyasha or any of its characters. SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE BEFORE I SUE FOR HARRASSMENT!

**Chapter 3: In da club…**

Souta and Kagome were currently driving around in his car talking. Or rather Kagome was being interrogated on her sudden interest in a certain person.

"How old is he?" Souta asked not being one for subtlety.

"23" Kagome answered back simply.

"Too old for you, and what does he do?"

"He is not!" she defended "And come to think of it I never asked him" she said thoughtfully

"Can he fight?"

Kagome grinned at her brother while remembering the last hour. "As a matter of fact he's a very skilled and talented fighter. I took him on at the gym"

Souta swerved the car in his disbelief and somewhat anger, his overprotective side appearing "YOU DID WHAT!...did he hurt you scratch that did he hit you at all? How many times have I said I don't want you fighting guys Kagome?"

"But Pooh Bear I-" she was cut off by Souta's reprimanding.

"Don't Pooh Bear me" he said a little angry but then he calmed down seeing the look on Kagome's face. "Look Bunny I know you're an excellent fighter and you can handle your own but you're still my little sister and I love you way too much to let anything ever happen to you. Can't you understand how much I worry about you?" he finished softly

"I know, and I'm sorry…but you don't always have to worry about me Pooh Bear I'm a big girl now and do you really think I would make such foolish decisions that would end in me getting hurt?" she asked him

He gave her 'the look' "What about Kouga or does he not count?"

"That's different, Kouga wanted something I wasn't ready to give and…well…look Souta he's nothing like Kouga okay please just trust me on this and give me the chance to give him a chance…I- I really like him" she told her brother hopefully.

Souta stopped the car in front of Kagome's lavish apartment building (which him having such great real estate connections purchased for her free of rent.). He then turned to her. "Okay I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and you can date him…but NO sex until you're married." He added in a fatherly tone.

Kagome blushed like mad and slapped her brother one playfully. "Souta…!" he just laughed.

"So is there anything you want to do tonight?" he asked her when he stopped laughing.

"I don't know yet…I was going to call Sango when I got upstairs and see if she had plans. I'll call you and tell you later, but right now I'm beat." She hugged her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she hurried to the front entrance of her home and waved one last time to Souta who was waiting for her to get upstairs safely.

Once she got to her cozy penthouse apartment and assured her brother she was safe she changed into an oversized tee-shirt that read 'If you don't like my attitude…quit talking to me" and picked up the phone to call Sango.

"Moshi Moshi" came Sango's voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey Monster it's Kagome"

"Oh hey munchkin what's going on?"

"Nothing just wondering what your plans were for the night"

"Oh well since tonight is my night off as bouncer at the club I figured I'd go there tonight just for fun, do you want to come?"

"Definitely I haven't been to a club in a while…I'll call Souta and tell him that's where we're going…he wanted to do something tonight."

"Okay I'll tell Kohaku to come too and we can all hang"

"Okay sounds like a plan" Kagome agreed.

"Oh and Kagome wear something sexy."

"Better yet I'll wear something devastating." Both girls laughed and then hung up the phone.

Kagome then called her brother and told him the plan. She went to sleep after setting her alarm clock for 8.

**3 hours later**

The sound of her annoying alarm woke Kagome up at 8 sharp. She sprung out of bed to take a quick a shower. Stepping out of the shower smelling like Victoria's Secret 'Love Spell' (that smells soooooo good) she went to her room and began rummaging through outfits. She finally picked out a black low rider pleated leather mini-skirt with a black spaghetti-strapped tight fitting mid-riff and a sleeveless crimson leather jacket that stopped short just below her breast. On the back of her jacket she had it customized to read 'TOUCH' in bold black letters and a small black poison skull symbol. She added a chain to her hip that repeated the word caution linked together and her sliver bracelets and chain and slipped on her black and red 2-inch heels that strapped around her leg all the way up to her calves. She put mousse in her hair so that instead of it being long and straight it would be shorter and curly.

She phoned her brother who picked her up in the in 10 minutes wearing black pants and an open blue button down with a black wife-beater under it along with his navy blue timberland boots.

"Hey Pooh Bear" she smiled at him after getting into the passengers side.

Souta looked her over like she was crazy. "What the hell are you wearing?" he scowled.

"Clothes…duh" she answered sarcastically

"You call those clothes" he indicated pointing at her outfit.

She rolled her eyes. "Souta don't make me take a taxi"

"But look at-" he began to complain

"I'll walk Souta I swear I will" she threatened.

"To hell you will…my little sister isn't walking anywhere wearing that" he said and took of toward the club where they would meet Sango and Kohaku.

"Souta when we get to the club you have to promise not to cause a scene ok" she pleaded.

"I'll try" he said

"No you have to promise" she said seeing right through his answer.

"Fine!" he pouted.

**20 minutes later **

Souta's midnight blue Lexus pulled up in front of the club. He and Kagome got out and the valet took the car. They walked towards Sango who was waiting at the door wearing white low-rider pants, a white and magenta tube top and magenta toe out sandals. Kohaku was standing next to her wearing an outfit similar to Souta's only he had a green button down and a white shirt under that.

"Damn Munchkin you look hot!" said Sango

"You look equally sexy" Kagome replied

Kohaku and Souta looked pissed. The girls just rolled their eyes.

"You let her leave the house wearing that" Kohaku whispered to Souta.

"She's sneaky man…real sneaky. What about Monster her outfit isn't as bad as Bunny's but still…" he trialed off.

"You really think I want to ignite her fuse…pfft!" Souta laughed at him.

"You guys ready to go inside?" the girls asked.

"Yea" they answered

Sango greeted the bouncer who obviously knew her and allowed them inside. Once inside the boys told their sisters to behave and disappeared into the crowd. The girls then made their way over to the bar. There at the bar serving drinks was a man with short black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck wearing a black wife-beater and black pants with a rocawear belt.

"Sango I didn't expect to see you here tonight…and who is your lovely friend?" the guy asked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "This is my closest friend almost like my sister, Kagome a.k.a. Munchkin and she's off limits to you perv."

"Sango you wound me" they guy feigned hurt. "Hello Kagome my name is Miroku and I'm ecstatic to say that I'll be serving you you're hearts desire tonight." Miroku said with a perverted grin.

Kagome blushed. "Nice to meet you…I think" she chuckled.

"So what do you have worth drinking back there Miroku?" asked Sango

"I've got the perfect thing." he turned his back to the girls and began simultaneously pouring different liquors into a shaker and adding ice. He began shaking it up and smoothly with one hand set up two glasses and poured the contents into them. He pushed the drinks toward them and they eyed him warily.

"What is this?" asked Kagome giving the drink a skeptical look

"It's my version of sex on the beach." He grinned.

"Figures" said Sango.

Both girls took a cautious sip of their drink. Their eyes widened considerably.

"This is actually good" complimented Sango with a surprised tone.

The girls finished their drinks and he poured them another. "I'll be right back girls"

said Miroku when his pager went off. He went to the back room. Sango and Kagome sat there chatting and laughing at some of the people in the club.

Miroku returned. "My apologies ladies that was my cousin he should be here any minute." And as if on cue a guy appeared behind Sango and Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha I was just saying you'd be here." Kagome gasped and almost choked on her drink.

"You ok munchkin?" asked Sango while she and Miroku gave her a weird look.

"Munchkin?" asked Inuyasha. He spun Kagome's barstool around to face him. His eyes widened at her appearance.

"You two know each other?" asked Sango and Miroku in unison.

"Yea he's the guy I was telling you about from earlier." Sango looked at the guy again.

"Hello I'm still confused over here." said Miroku.

While Sango was filling him in Kagome stood up.

"Hey Inuyasha didn't expect to see you again so soon." She said smiling at him.

Inuyasha was too busy gaping at her attire to hear what she was saying.

"Um hello Inuyasha?" Kagome said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh um hey…you look...hella sexy Kagome." he complimented her.

"Thanks" she blushed. "You too." She added taking a look at the grey slightly baggy pants he wore and the crimson button down shirt with the white wife beater under it. He matched himself pretty well and to top it all off he had the matching grey, crimson, and white timberlands boots to go with it. The outfit altogether brought out the color of his hair really well.

"So who're you here with?" he asked

"Well I came with my brother Souta and met up here with my friend Sango and her brother."

"I see-" he was about to say something but was interrupted.

"So Kagome are you going to properly introduce us or what?" asked Sango.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "This is the ever sweet cough Sango and Sango this is Inuyasha my best challenge since you." She laughed at the last part.

"Nice to meet you Sango" Inuyasha greeted

"Same here…so you're the one who's got little munchkin here all hot and wet" she teased.

Kagome blushed like mad. "SANGO!" she blurted and quickly covered her mouth, giving her the look before she let go.

"Excuse me, don't mind what I say, I have compulsive issues" commented Sango like it was rehearsed. (which it was. Lol.)

"So cuz you came to help me out huh?" asked Miroku

"Hell no, I helped Kanuyami earlier when you should've been, you're her brother not me. Kami the things I do for you people." Inuyasha feigned exasperation.

"But I was busy earlier." defended Miroku

"Yeah, busy chasing skirts…save it I'm here to chill."

"No one understands me" complained Miroku shaking his head.

"Whatever…anyway Kagome do you want to dance?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah why not, I owe you one for kicking you're ass earlier" she joked.

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose at her comment. "Please I let you win"

They began walking towards the dance floor. "Oh really so I guess I'll have to beat you for real another time then." She was baiting him again

"I guess you could always try." He teased.

Lose My Breath by destiny's child came on and (no I'm not a destiny's child freak, but I do like their music) Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and began dancing. It happens to be that Kagome is a rather talented dancer in many styles, especially in modern hip-hop and Inuyasha was a little surprised by the things that she could do many with her rear end. (lmao) No mistake about it Inuyasha was no amateur himself and he soon caught on to her rhythm. They dance together for a while, when a girl came up behind Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder.

He stopped dancing and turned around. He was met with the sight of the last person on the earth that he wanted to see. _His Ex!_

When Inuyasha had stopped dancing Kagome turned round to see what the hold up was and met with sight of Inuyasha glaring at some girl.

"What the hell are you doing her Kikyo?" he growled out. (Keep in mind that there are no demons, mikos, or hanyous in this story)

"I was just out for a night on the town and I thought that I'd go to a club tonight…but I guess It was fate that we should see each other again so soon." She said smiling at him seductively.

"Fate my ass Kikyo, why are you really here?" He asked.

"You know Inuyasha…I miss you. I think I made a mistake in ending us so early." She said stepping closer to him.

He took a step back and bumped into Kagome who was watching the scene with a barely discernable frown. Inuyasha looked at her and their eyes locked.

Kikyo saw this and decided to interrupt the moment. "Who's you're little friend Inuyasha?" she asked while grilling Kagome.

Before he could answer, Kagome did.

"My name is Kagome and I'm far from little…you would be who?" she asked not really interested in the answer.

"I am Inuyasha's girlfriend Kikyo." She replied.

"Kikyo you are not my girlfriend, you broke up with me last month." Inuyasha reminded her.

"Well I was hoping that we could rekindle our old flame."

"Well you're a little too late as you can see, my interest have moved elsewhere, now be gone because you're really fuckin' up my mood."

"Interest elsewhere! I know you're not talking about this little girl"

To answer her question Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist, she added to the effect by leaning into his embrace.

Kikyo was fuming. "You can't be serious. Inuyasha I won't be replaced by some cheap skank."

"Cheap skank am I?" Kagome asked. She did a roundhouse kick on Kikyo shutting her up nicely.

The music stopped and a crowd formed around them. Kikyo got up slowly.

"You little bitch!" she yelled.

Souta, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku and Kanuyami came running to the center of the circle the crowd had formed just in time to see Kagome combo Kikyo. Right jab, left jab and right uppercut and Kikyo was T.K.O. (Technically Knocked Out)

"And she made _me_ promise not to make a scene" Souta commented to Sango and Kohaku. They all shook their heads.

"Inuyasha what's going on here?" asked Miroku

"Kikyo showed up, blah blah blah and she started calling names and then she hit the floor…twice" he informed holding up two fingers and grinning.

"Who the hell let her in here?" fumed Kanuyami.

"I don't know." said Miroku and Inuyasha in unison.

"Dammit I told the bouncer not to let her in here, Kami I even showed the man a picture!" Kanuyami yelled

"Calm down Yami…that's it inhale…exhale." Miroku instructed his sister.

"I can't stand Kikyo…excuse me I have to go unload on security." She turned and began heading towards the bouncer, but then she turned towards Kagome. "Thank You for kicking her ass. I'm guessing you're Kagome…Inuyasha wouldn't shut up about you...AND WILL SOMEONE GET THIS WENCH OFF MY FLOOR!" with that and a smile she resumed her hunt for the bouncer.

"Skitzo I'm telling you" Miroku shook his head "I guess I better get her out of here, uh, Sango could you give me a hand?" he asked

"Sure…and I'm telling Kanuyami you said she was a skitzo" she and Miroku began dragging Kikyo off to the back exit.

Souta and Kohaku came over to Kagome, and Inuyasha and Souta began checking Kagome for physical damage. Inuyasha was giving Souta the 'who the hell are you look'.

"You okay Bunny?" he asked checking her face.

Kagome swatted his hands away. "I'm fine Pooh Bear she didn't touch me."

"Good, now why the hell were you fighting?" he said beginning his nagging.

"Short story…no patience to tell." Kagome answered simply.

"Well find some patience because you will be telling me later." He told her. "Who are you and why are you so close to my little sister?" asked Souta grilling Inuyasha.

Seeing that Inuyasha was about to say something foul Kagome cut in. "This is Inuyasha, remember the guy I told you about earlier."

"Oh…this is Inuyasha"

"What I'm lost who's Inuyasha?" asked Kohaku

"Inuyasha is bunny's boss' younger brother." Souta informed

"Oh I see, and who is he to munchkin?" asked Kohaku

"Well that's what I'd like to know…Bunny?"

Kagome began blushing so Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Let's just say I'm hoping to be more than a friend…and I'm guessing that you're her older brother Souta… who're you?" he asked Kohaku

"I'm sorta like her older cousin, but I'm Sango's older brother."

"Greeeat! Now that the interrogations are over, Souta are you ready to leave?" asked Kagome finally finding her voice.

"No actually I'm not, why do you need a ride?"

"Well yea I do but if you're not ready to go I guess I can wait."

"If you want to leave now I can take you home Kagome." Inuyasha offered.

"I don't think so…there will be no kisses goodbye tonight bunny, I'll take you home"

"Oh Souta give it a rest…you promised" Kagome reminded him.

"Yeah man you can't watch her 24/7." Kohaku added.

"You're supposed to be on my side" Souta grumbled.

Ignoring her brother who was currently mumbling about traitors, kid sisters and promises, Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"I think you taking me home would be great let's go before my brother realizes I'm leaving, he's so overprotective." Kagome suggested. "Tell Sango I'll talk to her later Kohaku."

"I will…behave yourself Munchkin." He warned her.

"Can't promise anything." She tossed over her shoulder as she and Inuyasha began walking towards the exit.

The drive to Kagome's apartment was joined by a comfortable silence. Inuyasha pulled up in front of her house in his red BMW.

"Um thanks for driving me home." Kagome smiled at him.

"No problem, I wanted to." He informed her.

"Would you like to come upstairs for a while?" (No, Kagome is not one of those fast girls, she's just being polite, plus Inuyasha is gorgeous who wouldn't invite him upstairs.)

"Uh yeah, you sure your brother won't blow a gasket?" he joked.

"He'll get over it." She laughed.

They both got out of his car and walked to her apartment. They took the elevator to the very top and went to her penthouse apartment.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Kagome pretended to be formal.

"Wow you're pretty well off, Sessh must pay you well" he complimented.

"He does, but my brother bought this for me…Do you want anything to drink?" she asked while taking of her jacket and untying her shoes.

"Yeah, what do you have?" he asked trying to avoid looking at her

"Every carbonated drink known to mankind and orange juice".

"I'll take a coke." (mmmm! I luv coke!).

She tossed him a coke can and flopped down on the couch next to him with her own. They sat there in silence for a while.

"So…are you going to willingly tell me who that Kikyo girl was or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"It depends on how you force me to tell you…I may not mind your methods too much."

Kagome blushed "There are two ways…I could beat it out of you or I could hmm…I don't know…still beat it out of you."

"Or you could just forget about it and find something more interesting to talk about." He suggested looking her in the eyes.

The moment their eyes met Kagome lost her train of thought. Becoming lost in his liquid gold gaze she was in a trance. His face was inching closer to her and she subconsciously licked her lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes and she followed. He brought her face to his and gently kissed her.

What started out innocent soon gave way to something deeper. He brushed his tongue against her lips for entrance and she obliged him. She leaned towards him until she was pressed against his chest and he put his free arm around her. He rubbed small circles on the small of her back causing Kagome to emit a small moan. He nibbled on her lower lip and she tangled her fingers in his hair. They continued until they were both pressed for air.

Inuyasha was the one to reluctantly pull away. They sat there tangled up in each other breathing hard.

"Damn…" was the only thing he could manage.

The moment was ruined by the sound of Kagome's phone ringing. She sighed and began getting up to answer it, but Inuyasha pulled her towards him, not quit ready to let go.

"I really should get that." She whispered feeling like if she spoke to loud that reality would come crashing down on her.

"Just let it ring whoever it is will hang up sooner or later." He whispered back, but the phone kept ringing.

"It's probably my brother having a fit because I didn't call him yet."

He sighed "Then I guess you do have to get that…I wouldn't want you're brother to start a search party, he seems liable to do that."

"Yeah or worse he might call my ji-chan." She reluctantly got up and answered the phone.

It was a cordless so once she picked it up she sat back down with Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms back around her.

"Moshi Moshi" she greeted

"Don't Moshi Moshi me…where the hell are you?"

"Hi Souta" she said rolling her eyes. "I'm home sorry I didn't call you sooner."

"Yeah well what kept you?"

"Nothing really it just slipped my mind I was kinda exhausted."

"Mmhm…who is there with you?"

"Inuyasha is…why?"

"WHAT?"

Kagome physically cringed at his volume…Inuyasha could hear him and was laughing.

"Calm down Souta it's no big deal." She said trying to placate him.

"No big deal Kagome he's a guy and it's past midnight…he should be home and you should be asleep."

"Souta I'm 21 not 12 and love you very much, but I would appreciate if you would let me make my own decisions and stop treating me like a child."

"Bunny…look I just worry…I don't want a repeat of Kouga okay."

"I know Pooh Bear…but I learn from my mistakes."

"I hope so…just be careful, Aishiteru bunny."

"Aishiteru" and she hung up.

She turned to Inuyasha. "He worries you know?"

"Yeah, if I had a younger sister I would probably be neurotic too."

She laughed at his assessment of the situation. "He is neurotic isn't he." she said it more than she asked it.

"So are you going to tell me who Kouga is and why your brother doesn't want any repeat of him?" he changed the subject.

"Are you going to tell me what the deal is with Kikyo?"

"Fine you win." He pouted

She smirked at him and kissed his cheek. "You're cute when you pout"

He looked almost appalled. "I do not…oh whatever…didn't you want to know about Kikyo?"

She coughed a little to stifle her laugh. "Okay I'm sorry."

He pulled her closer to his chest and she leaned into him even more.

"It started about a year ago. She and I got together and things were really good. Anyway half way into the relationship things got weird and she became distant. I don't know what it was but it felt to me like something was really wrong. She didn't kiss the same and even the sex was lame."

Kagome tensed a little and a blush formed on her face. He stopped his story and looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you blushing." He asked her.

"I'm not blushing." She defended

"Yes you are…now tell me why."

She stayed silent and turned her face from him.

His eyes widened when he realized. "Kagome are you a virgin?"

She darkened by ten shades of red.

"Kami you are…I didn't know girls like you still existed."

"Well they do and yes I'm a virgin…you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all, I think it's cute."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah its not often a guy finds a good looking girl who hasn't been around".

She smiled at him "Okay continue"

"Well a few months ago I thought she was cheating on me…I didn't know for sure so I didn't accuse her of anything. I still had my suspicions but, last month when I came home there was a message on my answering machine with Kikyo dumping me. And since then I've despised her." He finished.

"Do you have any regrets?" she asked him.

"Too many for my liking…now what's the deal with this Kouga guy?"

"He was a great guy really but, he wanted something I couldn't give."

"What was that?"

"He wanted to have sex"

"So you couldn't or wouldn't?"

"I couldn't. I wasn't ready to give up that part of me. And although I loved him he didn't love me enough. When I told him no he left me on the spot. I was heartbroken. So much that I couldn't even be angry. When I told Souta he wanted to kill him, but I told him to forget it. Every since then Souta has issues with me dating afraid of a repeat of Kouga. But the funny thing is I think I was sad because of the reason he left more than of him leaving at all. Its like I loved him but I knew he wasn't the one for me…I guess that's why I couldn't be with him the way he wanted me to.

"I can understand that…when Kikyo broke up with me I wasn't hurt because she dumped me but more because of the way she did it…I guess we both knew they weren't the one."

"I guess so." she agreed as a tear fell down her face.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffed once "It's just that I haven't talked about Kouga since I told Souta not to go after him."

"Hey don't cry for him he not worth it." His voice was soft as he wiped the tear with the pad of his thumb.

Leaning back into his embrace she lifted her face to meet his lips. Denying her nothing he kissed her back fully. She turned her body to face his. Inuyasha leaned back further until his back was flat against the seat of the couch, Kagome's body draped over him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and she caressed his face with the tips of her fingers while deepening the kiss.

Then the phone rang.

She stopped kissing him and dropped her forehead against his. They laughed out loud together while looking at the caller I.D. It was no other than Souta.

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I should get that" she said.

"And I should get going." He kissed her quickly and they got up.

Kagome picked up the phone. "Yes Souta" she said pretending to yawn.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked

"Yes or at least I was on my way." She complained.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes now bye Souta and don't call me again tonight." With that she hung up.

Inuyasha stood bye the door grinning. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"I have work, but then I'm free. I get off around five."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her one last time then left.

**Damn that's chapter was long. Please forgive me for taking so long but my internet is down so it's taking me forever and a half to get my stories up. I hope you enjoyed. I thought it was good. R&R and I write more. I luv flames so if any of you have any problems about my story send 'em, but don't complain if I send you a note with very foul sayings in it. Lmao…mad aren't I?**


End file.
